


The Last Peacock

by Ericanotpear



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marathon Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: Aethelred was caught by a group of danish men, and one of them are going to make a good use of this useless little peacock.





	The Last Peacock

篝火尚且还明亮的时候，雷奥就已经注意到那个站在一圈儿壮汉之中的年轻男子，他穿着和别人不一样的花哨衣服，颜色搭配相当醒目，他身上的衣服看起来像战袍，又不像，可以说是一种介于常服和皮甲之间的东西，而就是这种花里胡哨又不中用的服饰让他在丹麦人的营地里如同一只鲜艳的孔雀，带着紧张的神色，眨着那浅蓝色的美丽双眼。  
雷奥还是第一次见到这种人——身居高位、虚张声势而又一无是处，他从身旁那些人的话语之中就能听出他们对埃塞尔雷德的不屑。还有人带着些鄙夷，去形容他那光滑的脸蛋像只被养得恰好的母猪。雷奥虽然也跟着哂笑了一番，但嘴角的微笑明显比其他人多了几分深意。  
他非常想看看这个草包领主在误入狼舞之地后，被这群恶兽分食而尽的狼狈样子。  
他们中的不少人都喜欢姑娘，丹麦人在来到这片土地的时候，为了羞辱教徒可是做出了一系列不得了的混账之举，但这也无可厚非，信仰奥丁的他们始终认为，在一场酣畅淋漓的大战之后享用盛宴，而后在夜晚享用掳掠来的美丽尤物，最后醉醺醺地倒在兽皮铺成的软床上，这才是维京战士的人生。而那些夜晚消遣有时候可以不分性别，甚至不分归属地尽情被多人享用。  
他看着另外一个明显也不怀好意的壮汉用手指剔着牙齿，把一块碎肉甩了出来，然后趁机和他讲话。  
“他完蛋了对吧？”雷奥说道。  
那个壮汉斜睨了他一样，然后咂着嘴巴：“唔，那可不嘛！过两天我们就能拿下梅西亚的全部领地，他还想来谈判，真是脑子不好使……你说说，还有什么可以拿来换的？什么领主，都完蛋。”  
“那可就不好办了。”  
那壮汉看了他一眼。“我这回有伴儿了，那个小妹可好骑。你要是想着什么其他腌臜事，尽管先做点准备。”  
“我哪有那个意思！你们不是也没什么人愿意要他？”雷奥挑挑眉毛，同时眼睛仔细盯着其他人的反应，没想到他们中的几个人还是躲闪着目光，明显心怀鬼胎。  
“你可别看他现在这么闹腾。打服了骑起来，说不定比娘们都爽。”那个壮汉嗤笑了一声说道。“你也看到了，那个小身板……”  
另外几个壮汉也不禁笑了出来，仿佛在听笑话。  
埃塞尔雷德明显感觉到了那个角落传来的笑声，而他只是不经意间地一瞥，便看见了那群明显正在盯着他的丹麦人，这让他浑身上下都开始发抖。他们之中有个相当年轻却比他高得多的男人，正在目不转睛地盯着他。  
他不由得心里一凉，未曾接受过这种赤裸目光的审视，而这种目光代表的含义又不甚明晰，那个男人仿佛是在盯着一盘上好的冷肉。  
埃塞尔雷德努力强装镇定，强迫自己拿出一些领主的气势来。他对面坐着的那个丹麦人头领埃里克喝着稠粥，显然没有和他谈正事的性质。  
“阁下。”他放下了碗筷，已经快要受不了这儿的乌烟瘴气。“我希望能够尽快开始我们的谈判。”  
“唔……”埃里克喝下了最后一口稠粥，然而没有抬眼看他。  
“阁下！”埃塞尔雷德加大了音量。  
“怎么了，大人。”丹麦人冷冷地说，皱起了眉头。  
“这太过分了！”他继续说道，语气比之前还要强。“我是来谈判的，不是来参加什么宴会！你们根本没有拿出什么诚意来，已经一整天了！”他相当生气，站起身来看着周围，而在眼神略过那群大块头们的时候装作凶狠地往地上啐了一口，但这只能让周围人发笑。“如果你们没有尊重这次谈判的意思，那么梅西亚方面也将撤销这次谈判。”  
“你太急躁了，埃塞尔雷德大人。”埃里克回头，朝着那群丹麦人笑了笑。“一只孔雀！一只孔雀！”  
“不好意思，你在说什么？”埃塞尔雷德走了回来，看着埃里克，而那个丹麦人也站了起来，人高马大的埃里克比埃塞尔雷德大了不止一圈。  
“我说，一只孔雀！这有什么不对吗？”埃里克又说了一句，咧了咧嘴角。  
“你们这些该死的丹麦人……”他咬牙切齿地嘴里挤出这一句话，脸则是变得通红。  
“怎么了，大人，你还想和这些该死的丹麦人谈条件吗？虽然你满嘴吐出来的话都像是放狗屁？”  
这引起了一群人的哄堂大笑。  
还没等埃塞尔雷德甩出那用力的一拳，他的右手就被埃里克牢牢抓住了，然后是结实的一拳，打在他的肚子上，让他从大腿根软到了腿肚子。埃塞尔雷德发出了一声呻吟，随后便倒在了地上，当他还想再次爬起来的时候，另外几个人冲了上来，迅速把他的手给绞在了背后。  
“你们都看到了，一只孔雀。”埃里克看着那个年轻男人，他此时已经无法说话，嘴角仍然带有红色。

他本来以为自己会在那个刑架上呆一辈子，就像现在这样，他的皮甲已经被卸掉了，包裹身子的只有一层单衣，双手被固定在身体两侧，刑架的高度让他只能以弯腰的姿势站立着，他腹部那块仍然在隐隐作痛。更糟糕的是，埃塞尔雷德的眼睛被蒙住了，他连自己在哪儿都不知道。  
突然，传来一阵开门的吱呀声。然后是一阵脚步声，有人进入了这个房间。  
他抿了抿嘴，决定不说话，此时和别人交谈也许只能获得新一阵的羞辱。  
他能感觉到那个人绕着自己转了一圈，然后又是一圈，然后他站在自己的身后，一言不发，仿佛是在仔细打量他。  
这种恐惧和耻辱夹杂的味道让他内心发颤，而面颊发白。  
“如果你们想要杀了我的话。”他开口，声音颤抖。“我的盟友也不会手软的。”  
“他们会立即采取行动，为梅西亚报仇。”  
他听到了那一声让他胆战心惊的嗤笑，然后突然，一个声音传来。“看来你的精神还不错。”  
“我所遭受的一切都会还到你们头上的！”他咬了咬上唇，几乎要将它磨出血来。“梅西亚永远不会遗忘。”  
“是的，是的，大人。您说的——都没错，但是事实可能比你想得还要再糟糕一点。”那个声音回答。“告诉我，你知道为什么埃里克这么讨厌你吗？”  
埃塞尔雷德愣了一下，然后选择了再次沉默不语。  
“他有和你说过，他在骑你那可爱的小妻子的时候，她是怎么浪叫着求更多，然后无比开心地抬起腰迎合着他，像一匹不知羞耻的母马的？”那个声音凑近了他，然后继续用低音说着。  
“别说你不知道埃塞尔弗拉德是他的婊子。”  
他很能确定自己已经把嘴咬破了。  
“或许你可以说一说，你是怎么对你老婆的？”埃塞尔雷德听着那个声音突然靠近，然后把手放在了他的腰上，让他觉得腹部的痛楚好像又要复活了。但是他连抬起脚踢那人一下都做不到，  
埃塞尔雷德本以为会得到一阵鞭打，然而没有，那只手只是停在那儿，然后缓缓地掀起了他单薄的上衣，一点点抚摸着他的腰际 ，在摸到昨天被拳头打出的淤青的时候他倒吸了一口冷气，而脑内近乎空白。  
他被吓坏了，这显然不在他的预计之中。  
“说说，你是怎么对待你妻子的？让埃里克这么讨厌你？”那个声音问道，手仍然在上下游移，没有放过他腰部的每一寸皮肤。而埃塞尔雷德的额头上冒出了不少的冷汗，他牙齿打颤，为伤处的痛楚，也为现在的不详处境。  
“你是怎么骑她的？还是你完全没骑过她？我们花了一个晚上来谈你究竟有没有屌，我现在可以摸个清楚了。”他的手开始沿着腰际向下，而另外一只已经把他上半身大多数的布料都给掀到了他的肩胛骨处，埃塞尔雷德的骨架本来就不像一个壮实的战士，现在看来，他的皮肤细腻得像个挤牛奶的女工，上面甚至没有因为小时嬉闹而留下的疤痕，雷奥感觉到自己欲念正在蓬勃生长，尤其是在观赏过那匀称美丽的后背之后，脊柱弯曲着，腰部的曲线很不错，比他自己想象得还好，而他可能要彻底地硬了。  
埃塞尔雷德不住地发抖，然而仍然没有说什么，他知道现在他只要吭声便会遭受新一轮的言语污辱，而更可耻的是，他的内心升起了一丝希望，也许这个人满足了之后便会把他从刑架上放下，让他稍微能够好受一些。他已经在这儿过了一晚上了，自从他从晕厥中恢复过来之后。埃塞尔雷德希望活下去。  
那只手终于一下子攥住了他的阴茎，埃塞尔雷德闷哼了一声，眼罩下的神情痛苦。然后另外一只手及其不耐烦地处理着他下半身的布料，他的裤子被强制性地卸了下来，掉落在地上。  
“我没想到这样的小臭鸟，还能骑到那么好的女人。”雷奥笑了一声，用手拍打了一下那块臀肉，埃塞尔雷德的腿随着那次击打一软，差点要失去重心，雷奥不紧不慢地打了第二下，第三下，用右手扶着他的腰际，防止他摔倒。这让埃塞尔雷德好受了一些，而后来，贴在他股间的某个硬硬的东西提醒他，这并不是什么好事儿。  
“你变得不那么爱说话了，大人。”那个声音说道。“我希望不是因为我太无聊了。”  
他的一只手开始滑向股间，而且显然没有什么耐心，便直接朝那个干涩的甬道捅了进去，雷奥有些烦躁地发现那个受了刺激的穴口正在不断收缩，而紧紧咬住了自己伸进去的半个手指。  
埃塞尔雷德忍住了那一次呻吟，却没撑过后一次的拍打臀肉时带来的痛感，那个人的半根手指头还停留在他的身体里，他仿佛是不满他的表现一般狠狠打了一击，让他喊叫出声。  
他的臀部已经略显粉红，雷奥并不满足于此，那个没什么经验的穴口仍然在收缩，他不得不再次努力把手指捅进去，而埃塞尔雷德叫的更加痛苦。  
“不……不……”这是他在这场性爱之中第一次和对方开口，听得出来泪水很有已经眷顾那张美丽的小脸儿了。  
他还想再深入一点儿，但是层层堆叠的穴肉阻止了他的前进。他在那一刻想过直接增加手指，让那个穴口吃点苦头便能轻易屈服，但埃塞尔雷德明显没有那个天赋，他仍然紧张得要命，仿佛他现在不是想要操他而是在剐他的肉片。  
“操……”雷奥深吸了一口气，他的阴茎也已经涨得发烫了，如果这回他不能操到这只孔雀，他也需要一次酣畅淋漓的性爱来满足自己，而他重新看了一眼埃塞尔雷德的腰部曲线和那泛着粉红色的臀肉，重新感到一阵暖流往自己的移动。  
“你给我放松一点。抬起腰来。”他扶住了埃塞尔雷德的腰部，指尖温和地在后穴内转动，他时不时的在他体内变换着方向，直到里面湿润了一点，雷奥抬起了他的腰，那灵活的指头在年轻男人的湿热后穴里转动，然后突然，重重地按了下去。  
埃塞尔雷德惊叫出声，本来因为紧张和疲累涣散的精神又一次地聚拢了起来，他发觉到了自己体内喷涌而上的快感，它像是一种罕见的浪潮，一阵一阵的向上蔓延，而在缺乏能量的情况下，他也几乎要控制不住自己的理智，呻吟声被彻底释放了出来。  
“啊……啊……哈…………”  
梅西亚领主连这个打算上他的丹麦人长什么样都不知道。雷奥心想，却仍然不想要把他的眼罩给摘下。他甚至已经在想，带着眼罩的埃塞尔雷德，根据现在这个状态，如果这个房间是开放着的，他估计会连自己被几个人上过几次都不知道，只能在痛苦里喊叫，或者在偶尔少得可怜的快感里面发出一两声闷哼，他也许还会因为这种耻辱的举动而被那些丹麦人唤作母猪，只有精液和伤口会留在他的身体里。  
雷奥和埃里克提出“教训”埃塞尔雷德的要求的时候，埃里克还做出了一个恶心的表情，他不是没想过把埃塞尔雷德给分给那些有着特殊趣味的壮汉们，但是既然雷奥这么讲了，他也只能做个顺水人情。雷奥是前任首领的私生子，也就是他的异母兄弟，他不想让他觉得自己亏待了他。  
雷奥伸入了第二根和第三根手指，很得意地听着梅西亚领主大人的呻吟，他觉得自己已经掌握了他的全部，三根手指已经能让他硬的不行，随着他动作的变化，埃塞尔雷德的呻吟也有着细微的变化，他开始抠弄的时候是痛苦的闷哼，而当他击到某个点的时候，呻吟会变得柔和而诱人一些，当他开始用手指抽插的时候，他的呻吟又变成一阵一阵的了，他的速度越来越快，他可以看见洞口处红色穴肉被他的手指眷顾而颜色变深，然后突然一阵，就在他正到了兴头上的时候，埃塞尔雷德的腿彻底软了下去，他喘着气，然后夹紧了双腿，摇摇欲坠。  
雷奥察觉到了这一点，埃塞尔雷德的膝盖和小腿处挂着白浊色的精液，他像个欲求不满的女人一样在被玩弄后穴的过程之中夹着性器，然后不管情人的心情便高潮了，雷奥有些不满，他立即重新拍打了那块臀肉，埃塞尔雷德又差点一个趔趄倒下去。  
“快，”他说道。“把腰抬起来，像女人做的那样，你该不会没做过吧？”  
“你看，下回我们可以弄一张床。”他像是在安抚他一般开口。“下回，你就可以趴在床上被我操。”雷奥解开了自己的裤子，那根已经沾了不少前液的阴茎湿漉漉的，它贴在埃塞尔雷德股间，雷奥把它对准了刚刚已经遭受过一次残酷扩张的红肿穴口，然后不等埃塞尔雷德准备便一下刺了进去，他及时扶住了这只受戮孔雀的腰部，防止他腿部完全瘫软。  
他比他想象得还要更好，那个刚刚无助地流着些许液体的穴口此时无条件地容纳了他，温暖而又紧致，埃塞尔雷德还是稍微有一些天赋的，当然，如果他在之前的“温柔对待”里还没有被教会怎么完整接纳男人的阴茎的话，雷奥可不会再对他客气。  
埃塞尔雷德的嘴险些要合不上了，他在雷奥进到最深处的时候发出一声勉强的呻吟，然后是一阵喘气，雷奥没有停留，拔出了一段之后立即再次进入，这比上一次还要深，埃塞尔雷德觉得自己要被这块东西捅破肠子了，他觉得自己的内里正在收缩，每次被顶到的部位都紧靠他身体的内核，甚至他以为自己的内里已经被凶残的丹麦人给绞乱了，他受伤了，或者更糟糕：他已经要开始因疼痛而觉得快慰和愉悦了。恐惧让青年闭上嘴巴，而酷刑让他几乎要丧失理智，现在参与进来的快感只能让一切变得更加难堪，他在刚刚的射精中获得了第一次心满意足的高潮，这比他之前所经历的所有性爱都要令人难忘。  
“我的天……”雷奥满足地开口，仿佛还没有羞辱够领主大人一样。“我下回应该换个地方，我能在各种地方把你操得服服帖帖。”他俯下身去，故意是要把这种企盼说给埃塞尔雷德听个明白，他凑近了他的耳朵继续说道：“我还可以在草地里操你，把你按在泥土里操。然后还有你们那儿的教堂，我们不喜欢教堂，我可以在那儿操你，让你穿着牧师的衣服操你……”  
他听到埃塞尔雷德抽泣了几声，而连他自己都无法分辨这阵抽泣中哪些是悲伤恐惧所致而哪些只是快感造成的呻吟，他相信他马上就要支持不住了，无论是下腹爆发的快感，还是被这严酷刑罚折磨的脆弱神经，都已经不允许他继续下去了。  
他不知道性爱可以存在于这种形式之中，埃塞尔雷德之前就对性知之甚少，他只知道姑娘的体内是柔软的，而她们生来就必须接受男性的巨物，她们的身体只有取悦了丈夫，才能使他心甘情愿地交付能使妻子受孕的种子。他没有想到自己也可以做到这一切，这个丹麦人在操他的时候心满意足，仿佛是被最好的娼妓抚慰了身心，而他仿佛就是那个在胯下承欢的小荡妇。埃塞尔雷德混乱的思维使他没有办法仔细思考下去，他集中精力感受着那根进出自如的巨物，努力从中榨取更多的快感，他已经被虏获了。  
雷奥继续伏在那具躯体上，将自己的分身送进送出，而一只手环抱着他的腰际，而另一只手已经梭巡到了那还没接受爱欲洗礼的胸部，他发现自己在这次的玩耍之中忘了逗弄青年男子那敏感的胸口，他决心把这项刑罚加到下一次的性爱之中，毕竟他在厌烦埃塞尔雷德之前，他们会做很多次，非常非常多次。  
他偶然发现在埃塞尔雷德又硬了起来，和刚刚一样，他夹紧双腿来获得更多的快感，而这不利于雷奥的行动，他拿起了那根阴茎，用手上下移动，另一只手抱着他的腰际，不一会儿埃塞尔雷德就射了出来，又一次，而他叫的比刚刚还要惨烈。  
在对埃塞尔雷德精致面庞的再一次想象之中，雷奥终于达到了快感的顶峰，他锁住了年轻男子的腰部，然后把阴茎送到了最深处，在那儿吐光了所有的种子，他能感觉到埃塞尔雷德的身子彻底软了下去，还没有等他拔出来，他就已经要站不住了。  
他最终还是拔了出来，那个饱受蹂躏的后穴之中流出了部分精液，现在埃塞尔雷德的下半身已经不堪入目了，他的大腿、小腿和膝盖上自己的精液，后穴之中还有另外一个男人留下的种子，更别提雷奥的把他的臀部打得近乎红肿，他仿佛已经完全放弃了一切，只是在那儿粗重地呼吸着。  
雷奥托着他的腰部，防止他彻底倒下去，如果再不把他从刑架上放下来，埃塞尔雷德很有可能会把脖子给弄断，他拿起了裤子上的钥匙和，打开了木头刑架的锁。  
埃塞尔雷德被从木头架子上放了下来，浑身赤裸，明显已经失去了清醒意识。雷奥把他的眼罩给除去了，他最后也没能看到自己的脸庞，这居然让他感到了一丝失落。他盯着他的脸蛋，指尖擦过埃塞尔雷德的脸庞，他的脸庞仍然是那样的美好，雷奥突然明白在这青年人生的短短二十年间为何能过得如此飞扬跋扈，这张脸庞一定替他抹去了不少罪责。  
而现在不一样了，雷奥想，他会教导这只傲慢的小孔雀该怎么去活在丹麦人之中。

埃塞尔雷德鼻尖触着那块脏兮兮的皮毛，被迫嗅闻其中那腐烂的臭味，他的脸庞紧贴的那块兽皮的皮毛，左手无助的抓着它的边沿。他猜想他是想要去摸什么东西的，当紧压着他的那个健硕男子发现了他的意图之后，埃塞尔雷德的唯一还能自由活动的手也被拽到了背后，他本来就没有力气再挣扎，反而在移动过程中偶尔说出几句哀叹一般的拒绝来。  
他往前移动了一些距离，然而立即被身后的人拉拽了回来，就算被反扭在身后的双手已经重获自由，他也难再往前挪动一分，他的腰被圈住了，然后后穴再次被阴茎挤入，伴着水声和他自己无意间漏出的些许嘤咛，他的手仍然在皮毛的边缘划着圈圈，指头弓起，想要抓住床沿。  
身后的那个丹麦人已经快要对他的无力抵抗失去耐心了，他可以想象接下来会发生什么。他前两天被粗糙地板磨破的膝盖现在已经结痂了，它们会被残忍翻折到一个他之前无法想象的角度，以便最大程度地暴露他后穴的惨状，给那个征服者带来更多快慰。而现在，他被他翻转了过来，丹麦人已经不满足于如同兽交一般的后入，虽然他能在那个时候尽情羞辱梅西亚领主。此时他强迫他躺在自己的身下，宽大的手掌按着埃塞尔雷德的侧脸，埃塞尔雷德也不敢看此时正趴伏在他身上的那个年轻丹麦人，任凭他的另一只手把他的大腿打开，膝盖几乎要碰到自己的肩膀，他能感觉到后穴入口被扯大了，放在自己脸上的那个暴虐的手掌也松开了些许力道，从脸颊，到脖颈，到他已经被嘬出无数吻痕的前胸，再到细瘦的腰际，他划着人鱼线，然后绕过他的阴茎，一直抚摸至那黏腻后穴的周围，他的床伴不敢扭过头来，他只是紧张地注视着那边的墙壁，仿佛移动一下目光都是忤逆。埃塞尔雷德深吸了一口气，被操松的柔嫩后穴粘膜急切地被迫吞入三根手指，这不新鲜，但这突然的扩张仍然让他心口一凉，他感觉到了更多，丹麦人还戴着戒指，他的手指已经几乎全部被吞没了，那个戒指摩擦着入口，让埃塞尔雷德觉得有些异样的痒感。  
他满意地看着他的手指把埃塞尔雷德的后穴扩张到了一个不可形容的程度，接着仿佛是为了羞辱，他继续扩张着他，直到突然之间，埃塞尔雷德感觉到了他的身体前倾，丹麦人的腿间巨物就再次冲进了他的身体，他感觉到了一种酸麻的异样感，他迷迷糊糊地抽着气，意识到那三根手指也还仍然在体内。他的后穴已经彻底成为了丹麦人的玩物，如同他自己一般，不会拒绝也没有能力拒绝，只能在无力之中发出长长短短的呻吟，他甚至连辱骂都不能再吐出口了、他在多次的异物插入的经历之中吸取经验，不要再去惹火这个丹麦人，上一回他抓住了机会骂了一句蠢猪，就被他攥着阴茎被一块不是男根的铁棍操到了高潮，这个年轻丹麦人甚至按住了他的阴茎头来使他无法顺利射精，只能被迫地承认自己是个不知好歹的骚货荡妇。  
他在一阵呜咽之中发出了如同幼兽被戮的微妙声响，阴茎不是射出而仅仅是流出了那一股水液，他的快感会在这之后逐渐消退，而男人仍然在他体内冲撞着，在他的肉壁完美贴合自己阴茎表面之时发出一阵满足的叹息，想着什么时候要用哪一种激烈的方式释放在他的体内。  
“你看看你的样子……”丹麦人把沾满了体液的手指从他的后穴伸出，带着那体温触碰着他的小腹，二者腥臭的精液在他平坦的腹部汇聚，然后被碾压成薄薄一层水液，丹麦人满意地看着他的小腹被精液沾染的样子，操得更加卖力。  
“你真该是个女人，埃塞尔雷德，你比你老婆看起来感觉更好。”他恬不知耻地加了一句，带着点幼稚的洋洋得意了起来。“艾瑞克那个傻屌，永远不知道被驯服之后的公孔雀上起来会是什么滋味。”  
他皱起了眉头，然而没有做声，涣散的注意力让他的目光也游离了，眼前光景发虚，而只有体内的横冲直撞的阴茎还在提醒他他仍然在承受年轻力壮男子的性欲，他怀疑自己的体内也已经被这些天的纵欲改变了，他很害怕恶魔射出的白浊液体会对他的身体做出什么诅咒，与异教徒性交已经够他下三百次地狱的了，更别提他还会在这酷刑之中尝到不止一点的快感。  
他感觉到身上的男子再次靠近了他，几乎将自己全部的身体重量压在了他身上，这是雷奥的一个恶劣的习惯，总是喜欢在高潮来临的时候锁紧他的小奴隶，然后在他身体最深的地方释放出所有体液。埃塞尔雷德被他锁住了肩部，他能感觉到他掰过了自己的脸蛋，他在惊惧与迷茫之间睁开了蓝色的眼睛，已经失去言语功能的嘴此时喘息着，然而娇艳嘴唇无比干燥，这个男人永远不会用什么轻柔的方式来对待他，对的，他仿佛是在把埃塞尔雷德对待妻子的方式如法炮制了一遍，用在了他自己身上，甚至没有亲吻，他们之间不可能有亲吻。  
埃塞尔雷德看着他的脸庞，令人遗憾，这不是一张可以让人直接厌恶的丑恶嘴脸，而恰恰相反，他有时候还能对着这张脸庞出神，只要这个丹麦人能安静地在睡梦中停留，他看起来还是有些迷人的。  
他不知道自己这算是什么，但他也许该要庆幸，在这几天内疯狂占有他，让他全身上下的每一处缴械投降的不是哪个屌上上了疣疮，满头虱子的油腻大汉。但现在他也好不到哪里去，这个年轻男子的性欲让人无法想象，夜晚的剧烈性爱能让他在白天休憩时觉得体内被埋了刀子，稍微翻动身体便能感觉到刺痛。埃塞尔雷德在性交之后也没能得到很好的照顾，肢体的酸痛和体液留存在体内导致的副作用，这让他这几天过得极为痛苦。  
已经四天了，他想。这个男人在离开的时候就紧锁房门，回来的时候便是让他背对自己，露出赤裸的下体来供他亵玩。有时候是在床上，有时候则是直接靠着墙壁来一场快一些的，有时候如果丹麦人被惹恼了，那就只能是在地上凑活着被上。虽然身体的交流频繁，但埃塞尔雷德甚至还不知道他的名字。丹麦人和他差不多岁数，但是在折磨俘虏方面显然比他强得多。他几乎没有对他展现出什么宽容与优待，除了有时候早晨醒来，房间里会有一盆清冽的水来供埃塞尔雷德洗去昨夜腿间留下的脏污。  
他之前所说的那些羞辱埃塞尔雷德的话，几乎都要一一实现了。埃塞尔雷德趴在床上，被他从后面进入。他们第一次见面之后的那个晚上他就被他操得昏天暗地。在性欲最饱胀的时候他还逼迫埃塞尔雷德靠着墙，自己把阴茎塞入甬道来取悦他，埃塞尔雷德全部照做了。  
这也是他此时如此厌恶自己的理由。他彻底已经失去了一切，只剩下性爱，他甚至比那些被分给丹麦人的小妞还要凄惨，她们至少还能够通过怀孕生子正式融入这个族群，给自己赚的一些尊重，而埃塞尔雷德是个丢失了所有高贵身份的男性，无论这个男人在自己身上发泄了多少次，他都是一个玩物而已。他们之间不可能有什么连接，性是唯一的纽带。  
他很清楚自己如果反抗或是被厌倦之后会是什么下场，他再也不可能回到梅西亚，他会被扔给某一些有着特殊癖好的丹麦壮汉免费轮着上，直到他哪一天因为气力不支或者感染瘟疫而死去，或者更快一些，他会被这个丹麦人一刀杀死。  
他也不知道该怎么改变这看起来毫无定数的命运，反而在心中生出了浓浓的后悔，他在过去做了太多错事，上帝已经彻底抛弃了他，让他堕落成一个异教徒的性奴。他有时候也会因此而流泪，而他不知道，在性交过程中，这种泪水只能给那个不明就里的丹麦人催情。  
他仍然紧紧圈着他，仿佛埃塞尔雷德下一秒就将蒸发在这个房间之中，丹麦人的阴茎仍然停留在他的体内，肉壁吸附着阴茎表面，如同他的身体终于嵌入了最后一片楔子，成为了完整的一块。  
埃塞尔雷德在这么想的时候惊恐地睁开了眼睛，他的脸蛋迅速变成了红色，性欲让他的思想都已经被侵蚀到如此辅修的地步，他忍不住咬了一口自己的下唇，干燥的嘴唇立即渗出血液来。  
而把头埋伏在他脖颈处的丹麦人没有注意到他的情绪变化，他似乎也累了，在半梦半醒之间蹭了蹭他的后颈，然后在他错愕的那一秒中突然将嘴唇覆上，在这个可疑的吻之后，丹麦人的炽热吐息均匀了起来，这是从来没有过的，这个丹麦人在满足过后，紧抱着他顺利进入梦乡。  
埃塞尔雷德的身体涌上一股错误的暖流，他活下去的希望仿佛要比他自己想象得要多一些。他移动了一下，他体内的阴茎仍然不肯离开，他不得不用自己细瘦的双手支撑，稍稍松开那个恼人的怀抱，终于阴茎就着润滑液脱离了他的身体，一股水液也在那一刻被挤出，埃塞尔雷德发出了一声轻叹式呻吟。  
他也非常疲累了，无论这一回体内的那些脏污会让他的身体有多么的痛苦，他都不能再清醒下去了。而埃塞尔雷德没有推开那安眠于他右锁骨的头颅，只是在迷迷糊糊之间就着那吐息进入了长久梦境。


End file.
